The Real Housewives
Generic logo American installments The Real Housewives of Orange County Set in Orange County, California, the show lasted from March 21, 2006 until today. The logo of RHOC is the generic logo with an orange slice attached to the "s", despite its name. The words "the" and "of Orange County" are orange. The Real Housewives of New York City Set in New York City, New York, the show lasted from March 4, 2008 until today. The logo of RHONY is the generic logo with an apple attached to the "s", due to its nickname, "The Big Apple." The words "the" and "of New York City" are red. The Real Housewives of Atlanta Set in Atlanta, Georgia, the show lasted from October 7, 2008 until today. The logo of RHOA is the generic logo with a peach attached to the "s", due to Georgia's nickname, "The Peach State." The words "the" and "of Atlanta" are green. The Real Housewives of New Jersey Set in New Jersey, the show lasted from May 12, 2009 until today. The logo of RHONJ is the generic logo with an image of the state of New Jersey beside the "s". The words "the" and "of New Jersey" are purple. The Real Housewives of D.C. Set in Washington, D.C., the show lasted from August 5 to October 21, 2010. The logo of RHODC is the generic logo with the dome of the Capitol Building attached to the "s". The words "the" and "of D.C." are dark blue. The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills Set in Beverly Hills, California, the show lasted from October 14, 2010 until today. The logo of RHOBH is the generic logo with a pair of sunglasses with the letters, ЯH, written in the strap, attached to the "s". The words "the" and "of Beverly Hills" are light blue. The Real Housewives of Miami Set in Miami, Florida, the show lasted from February 22, 2011 until November 4, 2013. The logo of RHOM is the generic logo with a pink flamingo attached to the "s". The words "the" and "of Miami" are pink. The Real Housewives of Potomac Set in Potomac, Maryland, the show lasted from January 17, 2016 until today. The logo of RHOP is the generic logo with two branches of cherry blossoms attached to the "e" and passes to the word "wives". The words "the" and "of Potomac" are dark pink. The Real Housewives of Dallas Set in Dallas, Texas, the show lasted from April 11, 2016 until today. The logo of RHOD is the generic logo with a high heel shoe with a spur attached to it beside the "s." The words "the" and "of Dallas" are blue. International installments The Real Housewives of Athens Set in Athens, Greece, the show aired on ANT1 from March 4, 2011 to June 27, 2011. The logo of RHOAthens is a different version among other logos of The Real Housewives. The words "the" and "of Athens" are golden. The Real Housewives of Vancouver Set in Vancouver, Canada, the show aired on the Slice channel from April 4, 2012 to April 9, 2013. The logo of RHOVancouver is the generic logo with a maple leaf beside the "s", due to the leaf being the national symbol of Canada. The words "the" and "of Vancouver" are red. Les Vraies Housewives Focused on the personal and professional lives of several French women residing in Los Angeles, California, the show aired on NT1 from March 18 to April 1, 2013. The logo of Les Vraies Housewives is the generic logo, with a diamond behind the "s." The French word "les" is pink. The Real Housewives of Melbourne Set in Melbourne, Australia, the show airs on Foxtel's Arena channel from February 23, 2014 through to today. The logo of RHOMelbourne is just the generic logo, but in the show's intros, a tram will pop out beside the "s." The words "the" and "of Melbourne are yellow. The Real Housewives of Cheshire Set in Cheshire, England, the show airs on ITVBe from January 12, 2015 through to today. The logo of RHOCheshire is just the generic logo, but in the show's intros, a white orchid will pop out attached to the "s." The words "the" and "of Cheshire" are brown. The Real Housewives of Auckland Set in Auckland, New Zealand, the show airs on Bravo New Zealand starting August 1st 2016. The logo for RHOAuckland is the generic logo template with a kiwi bird near the logo, due to the kiwi bird being the national animal of New Zealand. The words "the" and "of Auckland" are yellow. The Real Housewives of Sydney Following the success of the RHOMelbourne, Arena announced on May 17th 2016 that they were developing an adaption of the show set in Sydney, Australia. The official logo for RHOSydney follows the generic standard when the show airs in 2017, with the inclusion of the Sydney Harbour Bridge as the side icon. However, Arena released an interim logo to promote the show before production began in September 2016. Rhosydney interim.png Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Reality television series Category:Reality television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs Category:Bravo (US)